


Eden (sequel)

by lostinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Moon, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyou/pseuds/lostinyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the compatibility between one and another who are similar or consistent; coincide in their characteristics. Two that are harmonized and who satisfy or fulfill the needs of each other. Know the past of their lives and how much it changed. Soulmates are a strictly platonic phenomenon. Past was the life of a black and white world until one encounters the other. The act of bringing two recluse human beings into contact is infallible. Soulmates results in an impossible conclusion about their existence. It's rare to think that someone out there has the same mindset and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden (sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> first part is a preview

It's the compatibility between one and another who are similar or consistent; coincide in their characteristics. Two that are harmonized and who satisfy or fulfill the needs of each other. Know the past of their lives and how much it changed. Soulmates are a strictly platonic phenomenon. Past was the life of a black and white world until one encounters the other. The act of bringing two recluse human beings into contact is infallible. Soulmates results in an impossible conclusion about their existence. It's rare to think that someone out there has the same mindset and emotions. 

What is a soulmate exactly? Someone who you have a special relationship with because you share the same feelings, attitudes, and beliefs. Soulmates start out as stardust until they develop. Harry and Niall started out as stardust until time was changing. 

The stars slowly appeared when the sun dies down. Nights like this felt long where time decided it needed to slow down for a while. The sky seemed naked because the tiny lights hardly covered the atmosphere. The moon comes creeping through clouds and branches, piercing through the cold. The moon is like the fragile girl that mistakes her beauty marks for flaws that she does not want to reveal in the daylight. Everyone goes to sleep not thinking once about going outside and take a glance at the craters and the rock formation that is the moon, and all the little children known as stars, who fly across the world just to get the attention they deserve. Eyes of individuals are close and the mind stops and forgets everything. The beauty of how the universe works didn't matter to anyone except one. 

"How's it coming along? Did you find it yet?" Voice so grainy flew around the air filling the sound that is silence. 

"If our solar system wasn't massive I would've found it by now, I guess tonight that's not the case."

"How long have you been looking?"

"20 days, I wanted to be prepared for it."

"Why? What's so important about this anyway?"

"Harry, I told you a thousand times it's the Great Comet of 1577. One of those rare comets and this one appears every 10 years."

"I got the telescope where it needs to be." Niall stood back and sat down on the blanket he laid on the ground earlier. He took a glance at his watch sighing at the fact that he has a few minutes till the comet appears and Harry isn't lying next to him to see it with him. "Harry get over here, you're gonna miss it!"

Niall lays his head down on the blanket and looks up at the empty sky. Knowing that here on Earth isn't the only world where he exist. Separated by space, time, with the entire universe between every single living thing. Living in dimensions where his memories replay over and over again until his heart stops beating because he knows that his heart is made up stars that die every so often. Shooting stars kept their secrets and every time it occurs that one human being remembers why it should be kept. Harry comes by with Niall's comet time recorder but Niall didn't dare to look up at him. His eyes stayed fixed on the infinity space above him. "Do you ever think about how everything above us gives a great reflection of the deeper thoughts from this generation?" No reply was given. "Har-"

"Quiet, you're gonna miss it."

Niall begins to shiver before pulling his arms inside his sweater and yawning because he knows it's late as the sky gets darker. Harry can hear him breathing, softly. He can hear faint sounds of London in the distance, the ever-present hum of the city. It's muted, now, at this hour. Even the sirens are asleep, thousands of cars tucked away in their garages, nobody is around. 

"How long do we have?"

"Not long." Voice is gentle. 

They stayed quiet for a little bit longer while competing each other at who can hold their breath the longest, of course Harry won. Niall sat up before putting his eye to the eyepiece, peering up at the night sky. "Look!" he said as he stared up at the light streaking across the sky. The scatter of resulting debris in radial disarray followed behind the celestial object. "It's beautiful." Harry gently shoved niall to the side as he look up into the telescope. Niall quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clicked on his camera. Multiple photos were being taken as the comet races in their inner solar system. Harry turns the focus and watches the details sharpen. Suddenly Harry turns his head, and his and Niall's eyes meet. His lips are caught in a smile, the kind that pulls out the secret dimples in his cheeks, the slightest scrunch of his nose, the sparkle in his eye.

Niall let out a slow breath, as if the simple act of the comet crossing the Earth is a miracle. They stand there, watching the comet disappear out of their sight, letting everyone have a chance to see it with their own naked eyes. "You know before I met you I thought that every reason we who we are was because everything out there, everything in and out of our solar system." Harry softly spoke into the telescope. 

"It's just like you said before, we're made of stardust." 

Harry turns his head to look up at Niall. Following his gaze, having his eyes wander across the dark night and its spattering of stars. The milky way, all the constellations Niall tries to tell him about, the ones whose names Harry always forgets from one city to the next.


End file.
